Next Generation
by Alanna99
Summary: So Suze and Jesse rode off into the sunset and lived happily ever after and 25 years later this is their life, only this time it's the new kids on the blocks turn. How do their kids mediate? Along with some old and some new charecters it's the Next Gener
1. Chapter 1

**The Mediator - Next Generation - Chapter 1**

_Julians Pov_

**''Anna, Alisia, Alexia, Alanna, get a move on your going to be late,'' my mom called, I smiled, my sisters were not morning people, the twins least of all. Personally I think it's because their capacity to get up in the mornings was split instead of copied, but whatever.**

**Allie - full name Alisia Louesa di Silva - bounded down, sachel in hand, strolling to me she picked up my car keys, and**

**gave me a wink. ''My turn,'' she said brightly.**

**''Allie, you must have not put your contacts in this morning, because picked up _my_ car keys,'' I commented warningly, first rule of de Silva car travel, oldest calls dibbs on kids-car driving privlages. But now I'd finnished High School, it appeared that at least one of my younger siblings was trying to get in on my car - no way.**

**But before I had the privlage of telling this to my dearly annoying sister, an unknown guest made their presence known. I should think that now would be a good time to mention that this _guest_ was of the deceased variety. Mom had apparently not noticed the ghost that both myself and Allie were starring at.**

**''Geez!'' she exclaimed upon turning, shooting me and Allie a exasperated glance - to which we responded to with shrugged shoulders - ''Um, morning, how can I help?'' she asked the spirit, falsely bright.**

**The ghost was nothing out of the ordinary, a guy, around forty, slicked back black hair, a neat grey stripped suit and a toothbrush moustache. Now you ask how would me, an average - if an above average looker - half spainish eighteen year-old college freshmen know about what constitutes as normal for ghosts? Well that's easy, I'm a mediator. Again before you ask, a mediator, like me - and incedently my mum, dad, and all four sisters - is someone who can see, speak to and even touch ghosts. Unbelievable I know but trust me how else could it be explained that my dad is technically nearly _two-hundred years old - _but I would point out, no longer a ghost.**

**Leaving mom to it I took back my keys and headed out the door, Allie following. ''Hey I'm driving remember? You no longer go to High School, as much as you'd love to recapture the glory days, but you've got college now and going to be eaten alive''**

**I just rolled my eyes, I was used to the teasing, as the only boy with four sisters I was outnumbered. ''Ha, ha, well tough luck, my scheduled changed I'll now be your driver for the foreseeable future, sorry,''**

**Allie pretended to pout but it didn't really work as she was grinning as well. Already stood by the car was Alex - Alexia Susannah di Silva - who quickly dived in the front seat when I unlocked the car, this making Allie pout for real, Although I got on with all my sisters, niether love nor money could get Alex and Allie to get along, it was one of the great mysteries of life. Both were complete oppisites, take their dress sense for example, Allie:neat knee length denim skirt with sequin belt and a pink a white gypsy top, her feathered brown hair up in a neat pony tail. Whereas Alex, well I don't pretend to understand different sorts of clothing but she deffinitely gave me a better understanding, today it was her standard baggy black pants with white and red stitch and like thirty pockets and a studded belt, matching black Chuck Taylor Allstars - with red stiching, again - then a baggy black band top - My Chemical Romance? - a leather jacket, then her straight hip length black hair hung loose, falling over her face basically all the time.**

**The twins finally arrived, Anna - Anna Sarah di Silva - and Alanna - Alanna Carmen di Silva, does anyone else think our parents were on drugs during our naming? - not bothering to even excuse themselves, instead as was custom they began flicking throught the cd's for this mornings music. If they were talking to Alex then it would be hers, which was most of the time, if they weren't it was the radio or nothing.**

**Finally we arrived in the parking lot of the Junipero Sierra Mission Academy, listening to the dulcet tones of Amy Lee and Evanescence. The twins were gone instantly, Alex was next, the Allie more slowly as she checked her make-up then straightened her skirt, ''See ya!''**

_Alexia's POV_

**Waiting until, Julien left, I walked over to the Silver 911 Porche parked three spaces away, the door opened as I reached it.**

**''Well, this is a surprise,'' I commented, well it was, as far as I new this had been a summer thing. Basically I'd met this guy over the summer down at the beach, and well we'd pretty much hit it off, but he was supposed to be going home for school, or at least was. But I was completely non-chalant about it. After all despite my not being like my sisters I still was exactly stuck for choice when it came to guys, so this dude wasn't any different - except that I actually like him.**

**''A nice one I'd like to think,'' he replied cockily, but that wasn't new he was always confident and sure about himself, like when his dad had walked in on us making out in their summer house, he'd been all 'oh hi dad,' while I might had he was still lying on top of me and needless to say I actually blushed - one of the few times in my life - I'd never been so tempted in my life to shift, but of course my mom and dad when they'd explained to each of us in turn about being mediators they also had told us the possibility of having a Shifters abilities, though they'd been vague on what that actually entailed.**

**Rule one. Ahead of also help ghosts and all of that was never shift - or preform an exorcism - as anything but a last resort.**

**Anyway, as I sat there I took in his appearence, the same ear length blonde hair, same piercing blue eyes - and just the right height to kiss - although he wasn't in jeans for once. Smirking he leaned over and kissed me so deeply that when he pulled away I was breathless. **

**''Well best get moving, don't want to be late.'' he said brightly I as gulped, switching my almost non-existant brain back on.**

**''Late? Late for what?'' I asked following suit and getting out of the car.**

**He gave me a smile, you know the one, it used to annoy the hell out of me. ''School of course, oh didn't I tell you? My dad moved back this way, business, you know. Well see you around.'' and with that he casually strolled away.**

_Alisia's POV_

**The first day off a new school year is always one of my favourite times, catching up with friends you haven't seen much or at all over the summer, new schedule, a clean slate. And of course, more dances.**

**I flip my hair casually, earning myself one or two apprecaitive glances, as I reach my locker - code 16; the age I'd love to be forever, 25; christmas day, and 13; for luck.**

**''Oh my God, finally, you're here!'' exclaimed Melissa Armstrong, one of my two best friends in the whole world, as she found me at my locker. For the next few minutes we, of course, discussed our ensembles for the coming year, and despaired at some of the trully heinous outfits we'd already seen, - 'rip-off cashmere, with a burberry skirt, honestly, what a crime! - then my other best friend Isabelle Collins - whose half english - came up to us, in her usual self-contained manner, but had a little smile playing about her lips that said she had some juicy gossip.**

**''So, I hear we're getting some new students,'' Izzy, whose dad is a school govenor and key benifactor, was always in the know on things like these, ''two brothers, from Chicago.''**

**''Ooooh who?'' burst out Mel, who was, needless to say a lot more exubrant than either Izzy or me, ''come on spill, please?''**

**like Izzy wouldn't tell anyway, for all her containment on her own emotions and life she was always readily avalible for gossip.**

**''Chris and Tobias Slater, their dad is like a mega rich lawer, who, apparently used to come here also,'' this was all said in Izzys usual slow and deliberate manner, every word carefully chosen for effect. Mel smiled hungrily, although we are not exactly stuck for choice for guys aroung here, new blood is always welcome, especially of the rich variety. **

**My family isn't exactly stuck in the financial department, my Dad being like one the highest paid doctor surgeons in Carmel, and my mum being one of the best defence lawers in California. But they've got this annoying idea that we've got to learn the value of a dollar, so in summer, for example this one, we had to get a job - I worked at this cool designer shop in the mall, the twins only 15 went summer school for extra-curriculars, Julien, as he's saving for his own place worked, as my mum suggested at Pebble Beach Golf Resort, but as usual Alex got away with it she had some job at a shop on the beach front, so in reality spent most of her summer vacation at the beach, typical - so basically it totally drained my social time, except for night-time parties, so a rich boyfriend could solve situations like that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mediator - Next Generation - Chapter 2**

_Alanna's POV_

**Sometimes I am a tad resentful of being a twin, like when people buy us identicle presents or the whole sharing a birthday thing, but the one thing that really irks me about it is when - like today - people confuse you for the other twin meaning that said twin is kissed by _my_ boyfriend. All credit to Anna, she pushed him away in like a micro second, but still it would not have happend if we did not look alike.**

**For my part I exclaimed his name then stormed off the girls room - well I couldn't go to homeroom early, beside we were in the same one, homeroom I mean - so I had a little cry. Not much off one cause that would totally boast his ego, but a small to commemorate the loss of a guy, cause intentional or not he is so dumped for that kiss, because as some of my other ex's know while I love my twin dearly any boyfriend of mine has to be able to tell us apart to avoid situations like the one just now.**

**So there I am in the cubicle, sniffling slightly, and of course my friends came to me in my time of need.**

**''He's such a loser''**

**''What a lame excuse,''**

**''I know, as if!''**

**''You can do better than that, anyway.'' eventually after a few more comments like that I felt better and we headed to homeroom, purposely ignoring Ian - my ex, what a name by the way, why did I ever like a guy called Ian? - and took my usual seat. Anna had gone to her own homeroom, so I just talked to my friends.**

_Anna's POV_

**El idiota, el burro, imbécil**_-(idiot, dumbass imbecile)- _** i thought silently as a sat in homeroom turning scarlet. Ian, Alannas boyfriend hads stupidly mixed us up this morning kissing me, now not only did I look easy and a total bitch - even though Alanna said she didn't blame me - I was fully mortified in front of my whole year almost, and of course everyone was sat round discussing in an we're-being-descreet-but-not-really kind of way.**

**And it didn't help that Bridget, my best friend, who was sat next to me, kept whispering, ''Ignore them, ignore them. They're just being patético (**_pathetic_**) - she picked up one or two words and phrases up of me after all I am half spainish, dad had taught all us kids spainish while we were growing up, even mom could speak some, not fluently or anything, but better than her own mom, who had tried because we kids used to speak it when she babysat us and she was clueless as to what we were saying. Whereas Grandpa had been all, speak english or you'll get nothing.**

**I was more than relieved when we were finally released from homeroom, as at least in my next class I was sat at the back. But it turned out I was not in for a quiet lesson, as when we were walking through the courtyard, I heard someone exclaim ''Nombre de dios!'' (**_Oh my god!_**) so I set off at a run toward the shout and sped up when I heard a loud crash, followed by a familiar string of curses - in spainish, ''Cogida, mierda, maldicio'on 'el (basically - **_ fuck, shit, damn it!_

_Alexia's POV_

**Presumido (**_Show-off_**), I muttered, as I ducked the newly severed head of the founder of our dear school, Father Sierra. Brilliant way start to a school year, I though sarcastically, I hadn't even made it to first period without getting into trouble, at least this time I can honestly claim innocence. ''Watch out!'' I vaguely heard someone yell, turning, too slowly I realised to late at the head was coming at me again. But then at the last possible moment something hit me in the midriff. Heavily I landed on the grass, blinking I realised the missile had been a person, now he lay on top of me. Briefly I saw he bright blue eyes up close, then he got off me pulling me up quickly with him.**

**For good reason as well, the head was still wizzing around looking for human targets. The guy who'd pushed me out of harms way told me briefly, ''get out the way, do want to get hit?'' but before I could give a scathing reply I realised he'd continued talking, only not to me, ''Look can't we work this out peacefully, you know, talk maybe?'' he said his gaze firmly on the ghost who was causing all of this.**

**The blonde-haired ghost just threw her head back and laughed. Seriously she had a proper evil cackle-thing going on. But this ment only one thing, this guy? Who ever he was could see her. Way too many mediators around here, I thought shaking my head slightly.**

**''You can see her?'' I asked, just to clarify. The guy looked at me gone out at first, then a realisation hit him.**

**''Can you see her?'' **

**''No derr, I'd love to talk about this all morning but we need to get rid of her,'' the guy nodded, looking back at the girl, but before either one of us could formulate a plan Allie, Alanna and Anna arrived. Also, luckily most people had left now so we didn't have to worry about looking slightly insane in front of out peers. God forbid (_sarcasm_). However for probably the first time in my life I was glad to see my older sister.**

**''Took your time didn't you?'' I asked, hiding how happy I was to have back-up I knew.**

**''Well we hardly knew your trying your extreme mediation methods todays, a warning would be nice.''**

**''Oh and that old lady last week, my mediation skills arn't that bad at least.'' Allie opened her mouth to reply, but Anna interupted.**

**''Ugh guys, I dunno if you noticed but psycopathic ghost on the loose here?'' Allie snapped her mouth shut tightly, to keep her bitchy remark to herself.**

**''Whos' the dude?'' asked Alanna.**

**''Dude later, ghost now.'' but the practical side of this mediation seemed to be a little hard to grasp. The girl, whoever she was, had completely lost it. The benches started to come loose and the decapitated statue began to wobble.**

**''Yeah dude later, right.'' Allie muttered under her breath.**

**''Muérdame (**_bite me_**)'' I replied.**

**We all scattered then to avoid the head, and I lost it, I'd gotten grass stains on my new 'My Chemical Romance' t-shirt. This bitch was gonna pay. At first I wasn't sure how, but then grimly it came to me. May I just say that if this wasn't a last resort situation then I was so grounded for the rest of my life.**

**Before anyone else moved again, I walked toward her, the poor girl didn't even think to block me. Like a 16-year-old girl could do anything to a telepathic ghost. How wrong she was. I grabbed her arm and shut my eyes, imagining the place my mom had spoken about with such fear in her eyes.**

**At first I thought it hadn't worked but then a noticed a deathly silence had fallen. Opening my eyes I saw why my mom didn't like this place. It was a long corridor that seemed endless, with doors lining both sides, and a layer of fog covering the ground.**

**Then the quiet was broken as ghost-girl started to shreik. Seriously, like that banshee out of Charmed or something. **

**''Geez,'' I muttered letting go of her wrist and moving away, ''La reina del drama mucho? (**_drama queen much?)_

**Then another voice, not hers, replied to my aimless question - in spainish I might add - ''Bien usted hizo interupt su diversión(**_well you did interupt her fun_**)'' his tone wry.**

**I spun around, forgetting the murderous spirit, not five feet behind me. ''How'd you get here?'' I asked - in English - dumbfounded.**

**He shrugged, ''Same way you did. So who were those girls who came. I presume they saw her too?''**

**I nodded, not sure what to make of him, ''They're my sisters, I replied causiously.**

**''Oh right, well best be getting back, don't want to go to hospital on my first day here, see ya.'' then he dissapered, taking one last look at the shreking girl, I shrugged and did the same.**

**All I can say is when my mom told us about a post-shifting headache, she forgot to mention just how bad it was. ''La madre que jode a Dios maldita sea! (**_mother fucking god damn it_**)'' was the first thing I said, even before opening my eyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mediator - Next Generation - Chapter 3 **

_Alisia's POV_

**I knew the instant Alex was awake, the first thing out of her mouth was of course was a phrase of curses, ''El idiota! **_(Idiot)_**'' I said warningly as among the approaching teachers was Senora Cienna, the Spanish teacher. Luckily it had taken till now for the staff to come running so Alexia had woken up in time, but I had a feeling I knew why she and that new guy - one of the Slater brothers? - had suddenly dropped off into unconsciousness.**

**The second we were left in the nurses office alone I let rip, ''Usted idiota pequeño, usted sabe que eso era un último caso, usted merece cada dolor de cabeza que usted obtiene por hacerlo. Apenas espera hasta hallazgos de mamá fuera . **_(You little idiot, you know that was a last resort, you deserve every headache you get for doing it. Just wait till mom finds out) _**but to my surprise although she argued back, she did so in English.**

**''Oh and a ghost with no brain working and a hell of a lot of rage, not to mention the bronze flying head, wasn't enough of an emergency. Or should I have let it smash your head in?''**

**But I no longer cared for that argument, ''Lo MiraI! **_(Watch it!)_**'' hissed glancing at the guy. But Alexia, being her usual inconsiderate self couldn't care less that she was making me look bad in front of a perspective prom date.**

**''Oh please, compañero una ayuda pequeña aquí? **_(buddy a little help here?)_**'' then to my surprise, the new guy replied in Spainish.**

**''Oh,'' I said, sitting down. But I couldn't let her off the hook that easily. ''Well your still in deep trouble, cause don't think I'm not telling mom.''**

**''How nice for you, a chance to make the insufferable Alexia look bad - again. As opposed to what, you just standing there, starring like a lemon?''**

**But before we could argue further, Alanna and Anna interrupted, ''Guys cool it.'' suggested Anna.**

**''Yeah, don't start again.''pleaded Alanna.**

**''Hmph,'' was my only reply.**

**Anna's POV**

**Not again! I groaned inwardly, as Alex and Allie started to fight again. As usual Allie was trying to boss and lecture Alex like she was our mom, and as usual, Alex, who was not the most even tempered of people, had lost it, saying exactly what she thought, which generally wasn't complimentary. **

**For once though they shut up upon our request. I shared a glance with Alanna, my relief was mirrored in her eyes. When they got started, they really went for it, in English and Spanish, and Alexia had a lovely selection of foul curse words which spiced it up nicely, but then there was weeks of angry silences that usually followed one of their big bust ups. With me, Alanna and Julien stuck in the middle.**

**Just then however the door opened and in walked, - thank god - Father Dominic. After briefly looking gravely round the room, he said lightly, ''Tobias, I see your alright, please return to your lessons. The guy - Tobias - left, with Allie looking as if she might object, but strangely didn't.**

**Once the door had closed, Father Dom asked, ''Now tell me about this ghost and whatever caused such a problem as to the courtyard to become such a shambles!''**

_Suzannah's POV_

**I knew I was about three seconds from hyperventilating, but hey I think I had a right considering what I'd just found out. Alexia, my Alexia shifted, as in that thing that I swore never to do again. Anything, exorcisms included would be better. I'd only shifter a handful of times since the time when I'd accidently shifted Jesse to the future, from his time.**

**''How many times have we told them and..!'' but Jesse cut me off by putting his hand on my shoulder. ''Susannah,'' he said quietly and wrapped his other arm around me. I'd been the more panicky of the two of us ever since Julien was born, Jesse waas the one with a cool head in a crisis.**

**Jesse was the calm rational one, I obviously am not. But I knew we had more to worry about that the horrible confirmation that I'd past my shifting ability onto at least one of my kids. What you ask could be worst than finding out you are responsible for turning your kids into an even bigger freak?**

**Well that would be said daughter matching the ghost she saw earlier that day to a ghost you exorcised nearly twenty-six years ago. Yeah that's right, Heather Montrose. Well in all honesty Father D and Jesse were more concerned but me and Paul - who Father D had called and who I didn't even know was in town - were reluctant. Mainly for Paul because it took time out of his social life, me because I'd already mediated one ghost today. Some greasy businessman who wouldn't move on until I made sure his widow got exactly nothing from his last will and testament. Nice huh?**

**Me and Paul had already check out the ghostly plane and spoken to the gatekeeper about her, - Heather - but she was no where to be found. To me that's the end of it, but Father D insists we investigate a little longer.**

**''I'm sorry Jesse, but things are getting insane, again. Heather, work, the kids, mediating, not to mention Paul. What the hell is he doing back!'' I dried up then, not that I ever had much energy to moan when Jesse held me.**

**''Querida,'' he muttered, that one word even now, a quarter of a century later still sent shivers down my spine. ''You worry too much,'' and Jesse twenty-six years later still says that.**

**''Maybe, but Alex!'' I didn't need to elaborate, although the twins were difficult at times, Allie was usually alright, but Alexia, well she has my tendency to get in over her head along with getting into way too many fights. And, although I'd never admit she's the most like I was when I was her age, you know, coming home really late occasionally in the back of a police car, detention for fights - but with her cousin Edd, yeah Dopeys son - even the leather jacket.**

**Even Father D was under no illusions as to Alexs temperament, even though she hadn't made the breezeway fall down at least - yet anyway.**

**Anyhow the plan we'd eventually come up with is wait and see. Brilliant in it's simplicity. One problem, and you probably guessed it Alex. Turns out the reason Alex was so in love with her summer job - a boy. And not just any boy, oh no. A Slater. As in Paul Slaters son. Oh and the other one - he's got two I haven't seen in years - yeah well he was involved with the school thing.**

**Is it just me or is Carmel way too overcrowded with ghosts and mediators lately?**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mediator - Next Generation - Chapter 4**

_Juliens POV_

**When I was younger - about six or so - I was playing a game of hide and seek with Allie and Alex and I remember overhearing Mom and Dad talking. **

**''He says he never meant it like that. I thought you'd gotten over it Jesse.'' **

**''It was bad enough when it was just you but we nearly lost her! Because of him again. I swear Suzannah if Paul Slater **_ever_ **comes back to Carmel I'll kill him myself!''**

**I didn't really understand it then what they were on about. I just toddled off trying to find my sisters - Alex won. All I know is that it wasn't mentioned again until recently. As in just now, Allie walked in intent on - I assume - getting Alex in trouble again. Then the whole story came out about another ghost a school and some guy who could see it aswell.**

**''Wait a minute, a new kid. What was his name.'' dad interupted. Alex shrugged but at the same time Allie, looking superior answered for her.**

**''He and his brother are new Tobias and Chris Slater...'' but she was cut off there by dad interupting again.**

**''(Spainish - Son of a bitch!)''**

**''Jesse!'' mom cut him off warningly.**

**Except for Allie my sisters all smirked at dads slip of the tongue, seen as he was constantly grounding them for use of such words. He looked sheepishly at mom then trying to draw attention away from his mistake, he gave a small throat clearing cough, ''Carry on,''**

**Now looking as smug as Allie was now sour, she carried on, ''Anyhow Ms Psycho used the statues head like a bowling ball, he pushed me out of the way. Then these lot turned up as all the benches decided they wanted to pull themselves out of the ground. So I shifted, when I got there he was there too.'' she shrugged as if to say she was finnished, then looked sneekily at dad. ''So who was he then? You seemed pretty,'' she paused ''concerned about him. Considering he save me from being made into a pancake.''**

**I snorted at that, dad looked as sour as Allie now. He even shot me a warning look. But not I realised because of my snort. Oh no, but because I had heard that name before. Slater I mean.**

**This Paul Slater guy - whoever he was, or is - must have been a sensitive subject if he made my dad lose his cool, obviously he classed his sons on the same level.**

**''He's no one,'' mom replied, basically confirming he was somebody.**

**Alanna gave it a try, probably deciding that it would be easier to get the info out of mom. ''Well there arn't many mediator families around here. We could always find out for ourselves,'' she turned to Allie, ''What did you say their name was? Slater?''**

**But pushing her seemed to be a bad idea apparently, ''Absoloutly not! I forbid you, - ALL of you from seeing any of them on any kind of basis, - yes school work exempted Allie - family meeting adjorned.'' with that mom walked straight out onto the front porch, nearly slamming the door, but catching herself at the last second and settled for closing it with a sharp snap.**

**Dad gave each of us a significant look, and quietly followed.**

_Jesse's POV_

**Almost silently I sat beside her on the porch swing, wrapping her in my arms, she put her arms around my neck in return. ''It will be alright, Querida.'' I mumbled into her hair. I still called her that, even now, years later, but I never could think of a more perfect name for her.**

**''How do you know?'' she asked in reply, sounding sixteen years old again. I couldn't help but smile. Around everyone else she appeared independant and in control, always self-assured. The first time she admitted to me that she wasn't, I realised that I loved her, in a kind of soul-deep way. ''All I wanted for them was a normal ghost free life, and I couldn't even get that right!''**

**I let out a soft chuckle, Suzannah looked up at me wearing an half hurt, half confused look. ''Suzannah, that would be differcult, given my previous status.''**

**My comment surprised her so much that she even let off a little laugh of her own. ''Well I guess so.'' she sniffled, wiping at the small tears that escaped her control. **

**Slowly I lowered my head to hers, our lips met in a wave of warmth. Unconsciously my eyes drifted closed and I pulled her closer. Sometimes I still marvelled at it. Us being together I mean, when we first got together there was always limits, me being a ghost and all, then I got my life - well a life - back and all of a sudden anything was possible. Although I admit she did eventually wear me down into making love with her before we got married. Thank God, as we didn't until she was twenty-three - get married I mean.**

**Slowly I trailed kisses down her neck, she sighed contentedly. Eventually we pulled apart and just sat there. ''Susannah...''**

**''Alanna! It's my turn to use...''**

**''In you dreams!''**

**Sighing we got, Susannah grimaced, ''Time to be parents again,'' I widened my grin, knowing she loved it really.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Alexia's POV_

**Awful dance music blared in the background as we both came up for air. Against my parents wishes I was having something to do with the Slaters or more specifically one Slater. Chris's house was every bit as expensive as the summer house had been, only even bigger.**

**But non of his family were around so we'd decided to get reacqainted with one another. Don't get me wrong I am not a slut by any means but if I like a guy I go for it, unlike my sister Allie who seems to think you should date for ages before even making out, she's alot like my dad in that way.**

**Anyway as Chris and I were becoming...uh, requainted when his annoying brother I assumed I hadn't met decided to interupt.**

**''Hey, Chris wa...'' he trailed off as he noticed his brothers preoccupation. ''Oh it's you.'' he commented as he recognised me. And I recognised him - the guy from the courtyard and the shadowland.**

**''Dad's gonna be home in five.'' with that he left and Chris began to distangle himself from me.**

**Picking up my messenger bag I went to leave when Chris pulled me to him. Kissing me he whispered in my ear, ''Stay for dinner.'' **

**''I can't. I'm not supposed to be here.'' Chris pulled back, smirking. ''Well how about a club next week?'' my eyebrows rose.**

**''I'll see.''**

**Chris stayed behind to change his shirt. Walking down the open plan staircase my heart nearly jumped out of my chest as Tobias appeared at the bottom of the stairs.**

**''What do you want?'' I said rather more hostily than I intended to.**

**Smiling cooly he replied, ''Just thought I'd warn you to go out of the back door, dad just pulled up.''**

**''Oh.'' feeling stupid, I followed him to the kitchen. ''Where will Chris meet me?''**

**''Meet you?'' now Tobias raised his eyebrows.**

**''Yeah, so I can have a lift home.'' Now he tried and failed to supress a snort. ''What?''**

**''Nothing, but I can give you a lift home if you want?'' now in the Slaters white wash kitchen Tobias took out a set of car keys.**

**''Your kidding right?'' then it dawned in me. ''Chris was never going to give me a lift?'' Not answering Tobias went through a side door into the garage telling me to meet him outside while he got the car out. Briefly as I waited I wondered just how big their garage was to fit at least four cars in it.**

**Finally a black SUV pulled out, with Tobias yelling, ''Ok dad. I'll be back in time.''**

**Quickly I climbed into the front seat. Interestingly he put a CD on as he pulled away. Surprisingly a band I liked, Welsh metal legends, Bullet for my Valentine. As the lyrics, 'will I just fall to pieces or am I alright?' filled the car he put the car into first gear and we were off.**

**Tobias broke the silence first, ''So how does your mum know my dad?'' I shrugged, I didn't know, or quite frankly care.**

**Realising I was being kind of rude I gave it a stab at conversation. ''So how come you moved here, Chris wasn't too clear on it.'' Although Tobias acted casually as he replied I'd already noticed his hands gripping the steering wheel a fraction tighter.**

**''Of just dads job.'' seeming to change the subject he carried on, ''So any idea who the girl was, from the mission?''**

**''Oh yeah, Heather Montrose. She went there a couple of years back, my mum knew her.'' his eyebrows rose.**

**''They went to school together?''**

**Now I understood. ''Oh no she was already a ghost when my mum met her, she exorcised her. Now she's back.'' Tobias apparently neither could or wanted to reply to that.**

**As a new song came on the stereo - Atreyu, her portrait in black - I sort of mimed the words as I stared out of the car window across the dazzling blue sea, when I heard a chuckle behind me. Thinking it was Tobias I turned around to give scathing remark.**

_Tobias POV_

**As Alexia began to say something she suddenly stopped dead - excuse the pun - looking round I pretty quickly guessed why. Sat in the back seat of my brand new car was non other than the ghost we'd just been disgussing.**

**''Well, well isn't this cosy. You'' she said pointedly at Alexia, ''are just like your mother a real slut. Isn't one brother enough for you?'' laughing in a way that reminded him of the mad hatter, Heather reclined more comfortably in my backseat. Alexia I could see was blushing, though it wasn't overly obvious because her olive skin tone.**

**''Just a thought but didn't I get rid of you already?'' **

**''Yes,'' replied Heather an evil look on her face, ''Now I'm gonna return the favour.'' Suddenly the accellerator beneath my foot slammed down and we were speeding along the main road doing nearly 90mph.**

**Thinking fast I knew it was only a matter of time before we collided with another or worst went of the road into something very solid and very real. I grabbed Alexias' wrist preparing to shift, when she pulled out of my grasp. That's whe n I knew she thought I wasn going to shift in the normal way. I'd noticed the almost surprise and triumph on her face after she'd shifted the other day, she must be new to it.**

**Instead Alexia pulled herself in the back then grabbed the ghost by the hair and stuck her head out of the open window, a point to which the ghost didn't seem to mind. That is until Alexia unlocked the door and shoved her out. Needless to say I was impressed. Afterall it isn't everyday that you see a good looking girl throw an almost demonic ghost out of a car while moving. It was like something out of an action movie.**

**A few seconds later the accellerator eased up and we breathed a sigh of relief. Alexia almost comically collapsed on the back seat. I gratefully pulled over.**

**As Alexia got back into the front she smiled for the first time since I'd met her. ''Well there you have it, what my sisters would call my Extreme Mediation Methods. You like?'' I laughed in reply.**

**''No kidding.'' The rest of the drive was pretty uneventful, we talked like normal people, carefully avoiding anything supernatural or family wise.**

**However when we pulled up I knew I needed to say it, she was an nice girl and my brothers an ass. So as she undid her seatbelt and got out I called her back**

**''Alexia.'' she looked back in some surprise. ''Listen, I know you uh, like my brother, but he's not a nice guy. You should stay away from him.''**

**''Excuse me?'' she said incredulously.**

**''Chris, he'll only use you. He's done it before.'' now she looked angry.**

**''You know, just because you gave me a lift home, and your jealous of your brother, does not give you the right to say who I should and shouldn't date!'' before I could righteously say niether was true she slammed the car door shut - making me wince - and stormed off.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alanna POV_

**Sat behind his desk, Father D looked really worried. Whoever the ghost was we'd - well okay Alex - had dealt with the other day had both our parents and him razzled. But as usual they never tell us more than we need to know, just in case we get it in our heads to try something crazy.**

**They never used to, but then when Alex nearly got killed, mum nearly made us all swear of ghosts for life. What happened was there was a big car crash down in San Francisco. One of those killed was actually from around here, so came back here to find a mediator.**

**It seemed simple enough, find her widowed husband and make sure he was alright with her death, console him or whatever. Fortunately he wasn't too upset. Unfortunately that was because he was quite happy because now he could be with his mistress without a messy expensive divorce**

**Needless to say his wife - albeit dead wife - was royally pissed. Alex although agreeing with us that the husband was a slimeball, still put herself in between the ghost and her husband. Her right arm and wrist were broken along with her collarbone a coulple of ribs and an her ankle being fractured. Somehow she'd not damage her skull, spine or pelvis despite being beaten up massively then dropped nearly thirty feet off a roof.**

**That was nearly three years a go, now sixteen Alex hadn't even minutely changed since then. She still took risks left right and centre, so despite the fact that we were all there, Father D was speaking largely to her.**

**''So if you encounter her or any ghost here or anywhere, get help from one of us first, understood?'' vaguely we all just nodded, though it was funny that Father D - in his late eighties - was supposed to handle violent spirits.**

**Looking at each of us in turn once he finally sighed heavily and motioned for us to leave. Alex was out the door first just in case he singled her out to stay behind to 'talk'. Allie stayed behind though.**

**Anna and I walked together, she spoke first. ''So what do you think they arn't telling us now?''**

**I shrugged, the best person to guess would be Alex, she seemed to know mums mind as well as mum knew it, almost. ''Maybe mums had a run in with that girl before.''**

**''It's still odd though, if they had wouldn't mum...'' Anna trailed off, I looked up from my shoes to see why. Standing in front of us was one of the new Slater boys.**

**''Uh hi, I'm Tobias.'' quickly I shared a look with Anna. Almost like a twin telepathy with both began walking again. But inpolitely he re-blocked out path. ''Alanna and Anna right?''**

**Stiffly I replied, ''That's our business, now if you'll excuse..''**

**In a manner that really began to annoy me Tobias cut across me. ''Yeah I know you probably arn't meant to talk to us. Trust me I don't blame you. But it's about Alex.''**

**Simultaineously Anna and I frowned, ''What?''**

**''She's still seeing Chris.'' I knew my eyes had gone wide, then I rolled them, why was I surprised? ''Just keep an eye on her, he's not a nice guy with girlfriends, even mediator ones. She won't listen to me, I've tried.''**

**Tobias didn't seem so bad, but I wasn't the best judge of people. But his warning about Alex made me grateful nevertheless. ''Thanks, we'll try.'' **

**This time he let them pass. As soon as they were out of earshot of him Anna spoke without looking at me. ''So which do we deal with first the phycopathic ghosts or the errant sister?''**

**Chris smiled to himself as Tobias let the de Silva twins pass, his brother was the exact oppisite to him. As proven by his recent interference with his girlfriend. Still smirking in self satisfied manner he practically swaggered to french class. Having only been here a couple of days Chris hadn't expected to be liked so fast, not to mention all the female attention he was receiving.**

**Deciding to try his luck, as soon as the teacher had set the work he turned to talk to a girl he'd found out to be Alexs' sister, Alisia. Pretending to be really stuck on the work he said. ''Um do you think you could help me at all? My old school was way behind this one.''**

**Seemingly caught between his obvious charm and another point, probably the same parental rules that Alex had mentioned at his house last night. Smiling in a half forced manner, Alisia replied, ''I'm not really good at french really.'' she mumbled. The girl on the desk next to her was staring at their interaction openly, shaking her head in disbelief.**

**Unfortunately Madame' Chenol, with impeccably timing laid Alisia's most recent language essay in front of her, with a large A+ scrawled on the top corner. ''Good job, Allie.''**

**Carefully I gave her a wounded puppy look, ''Oh ok.'' slowly I turned back. Counting how long it would take her to feel sorry for me, added to her guilt, Chris reached three seconds when.**

**''Wait, I'm sorry. Here I'll help you.''**

**''Thanks, Allie?''**

**As Alisia blushed slightly, Chris realised she a had a minutely darker shade of skin than Alex, also he'd never seen Alex blush. ''Yeah, it's short for Alisia.''**

**''Alisia?'' Chris like it, it sort of rolled of the tongue. ''That's nice, why do you shorten it?'' smiling flirtatiously now, Allie didn't answer his question, but asked one of his own.**

**''Why do you shorten yours to Chris?'' she fiddled absentmindedly with the corner of her textbook.**

**Realising he'd already broken down her barriers to him he gave her a charming smile in return. ''I didn't,'' he paused and licked his lips to gage her response. To his delight her eyes flicked toward his lips, appraising them. ''My parents put the name Chris on my birth certificate. So will you answer my question?''**

**''Well,'' she chewed her lip to delay her response, looking up at him through her eyelashes. ''Allie sounds more modern, don't you think?''**

**Chris nodded, ''I think it's sort of cute, as well.'' Against her will, Allie let her her pleasure at his flattering words show. Seeming to catch herself suddenly her smile dropped, ''Right, this part is reletively simple, just use these new words here in contexts with sentances you've already used...'' Chris nearly dozed off, he'd already aced french really he just needed to sit the exam at the end of the year. Luckily he was awake enough to drop the occassional charming comment then at the end of class thanking her by laying a hand on her upper arm. **

**As usual he was the first one home, or at least he thought he was. But as he was pouring himself some juice he noticed Tobias sat staring off into space out on the balcony. Picking up his juice he took the seat oppisite him.**

**''Good afternoon little brother.'' Tobias jolted slightly.**

**''Oh it's you.'' he commented in a bored voice, turning back to his magazine. over the top over his glass Chris considered his brother. He didn't necessarily dislike his brother, merely his moral code. Too goody goody. However his obvious attraction to Alex, - who was sort of his girlfriend, technically - was slightly annoying.**

**''So did you and Alex get along alright when you gave her a lift home the other night?'' Tobias tensed minutely.**

**''It was a car ride.'' he shrugged, eyes still locked onto his magazine, but were no longer moving like he was actually reading it.**

**Chris however didn't bother to challanged it he'd leave him to stew. His broodyness got boring pretty quickly to him, plus he'd probably never work up the guts to do anything about his attraction. Alex on the other hand might if she liked him too.**

**Without saying a word to Tobias he got up and went to his room, pulling out his cellphone along the way. In mere seconds he'd written, **

**Dear Alex, very sorry about the other day. Let me make it up to you I've got two passes to the Isis**

**nightclub. Meet you at 9 at the clutch. Love Chris X X X.**

**As angry as she might be at him his use of the word love would melt most girls, even hard as nails ones like her. Although she didn't reply he knew she'd come, it was after all his first transgression. That she knew of anyway. **

**''I don't know why she preferes him to you, your pretty hot.'' a girls voice said. Looking round lazily he saw a girl with blonde hair and an add a pearl necklace. She was lounging on his bed, one hand propping her head up.**

**''And you are?'' he demanded not liking ghost to bother him, except when he had a use for them. The girl smiled and flipped her blonde over her shoulder and sat up.**

**''Your not being very nice, considering I have some useful information for you.'' Chris considered her. Her cloths looked very out dated, though she spoke like a local.**

**''And who are you exactly?'' pouting in a flirtatious fashion, she stood up and stepped closer to him before replying.**

**''My name, is Heather Montrose. I used to live around here.'' he raised his eyebrows in an unasked question. ''I killed myself. But anyway, that's not important. I thought you'd be more intersted in what your girlfriend is up to with your,'' she gave a girly cough before continuing, ''brother.'' **

**Ok maybe she could be useful, Chris decided.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tobias POV

**From being little, Chris and I never really got along. Not that we hated each other, we just didn't talk. But our older sister, Rae, we both liked her, but she lives in Europe now, Emma our younger sister was alot like her. Including too smart for her age.**

**''If you like her ask her out Chris will get bored of her soon. He always does.'' I just shook my head, in this instance I thought she was wrong, for once. Alexia hated me, made abundently clear by her complete ignoring of my presence this last week.**

**''He is gonna hurt her, you know.'' I sighed finally out my pen down. I couldn't concentrate with her talking.**

**''I know, but it's her choice.'' Emma was trying different styles with her hair in the mirror above the table we were both sat at, she stopped when I said that, and rolled her eyes at me. ''What? I warned her, I even told her sisters. She's not my responsibility.'' It sounded cold, but that was no more than she'd been to me.**

**Emma didn't say anything for a while, so I returned to my history essay. ''Are the hopes for an end to the Arab-Israeli conflict strong?''. Currently I was doing the Zionism section - fun huh?**

**''Just so you know they're going to a club Cleo tonight. See ya!'' with that she left, her hair exactly the same as it had been when she'd started. **

**Two hours later I cursed ever getting along so well with my sisters, they knew exactly what to say or do to get their way. About ten people in front of me was Chris and Alexia. She looked great, tight black hip huggers, a black sleeveless top that tied round her neck, and her deep black hair wore loose. Funnily enough Chris had tried to put his arm around her shoulders and trapped some of her hair in the process.**

**Finally they went in, I hung back, not wanting to be spotted and piss one, possibly both of them off. Unfortunately things didn't seem to go that way. Within twenty minutes, I saw Alex stop dancing, and whisper into Chris's ear. At which point I felt a pang of jelously, which a surpressed immeadiately, because obviosly she hates me.**

**Anyway, when I realised he wasn't going with her I stayed stood where I was. A few moments someone yanked my arm, pulling me with them. Thinking I was being mugged or something I lashed out, only to find my arm yanked behand me in a painful hold, then my knee's kicked out from beneath me.**

**By now I'd ended up in a desserted corridor, where my attacker in a hard voice demanded, ''What are you doing here!'' In reply I yanked my arm back and splayed the attacker on their back, quickly rolling up and placing a knee on their abdomen...**

**Then stopped, it was Alex. ''Why the hell did you attack me?'' I wanted to know, indignantly.**

**''Excuse me, but you were stalking me.'' she began. Then shoved against me, ''And get the hell off me.'' Realising I was very close to her, I got off her fast. She brushed herself off why she glared at me.**

**My sisters words came to me, again, 'He is gonna hurt her,'**

**''Look, the other day, we were getting on alright.'' she gave me a disbelieving look. ''But you've got to know that Chris is bad for you.''**

**''Oh please, and why is that?'' she snorted. But she hadn't walked off yet at least, so I still had a chance.**

**''He's done it before, date girls, use them mainly. Then when he gets what he wants he chucks 'em.'' her look of disbelief only increased.**

**''Oh come on, you couldn't think of a more cliche', sterotype? Just because you don't like your brother, doesn't give you the right to interfere in our relationship.'' Forget a brick wall, I felt like a was hitting my head against a concrete one - wall I mean.**

**We were both standing pretty close by now, though sort of yelling at each other due to the volume of the music. I stared at her lips, noticing how nice and kissible they looked, this close up.**

**''Fine, don't say I didn't warn you.'' she merely gave me a sarcastic looked then stormed off. **

_Susannah POV_

**It isn't often in a household of seven people that Jesse and I got time alone together, tonight somehow all of our kids - whom I love dearly, but drive me mad sometimes - had found somewhere else to be. Julien was working, Allie studying round at a friends, Alanna and Anna were at the Coffee Clutch, and Alex was at the libruary.**

**Jesse had cooked me a gorgeous dinner and we were just tucking into our dessert of chocolate tart, with strawberries. When I began to feel a bit sick, but obviously I couldn't just not eat it after Jesse went to all this trouble. **

**The trouble was my stomach didn't share my opinions, and instead began to rebel on me. Quickly I made a dash for the bathroom, just making it on time to regurgitate all of Jesse's lovely meal. **

**Jesse knelt next to me, and with one hand moved my hair out of the way and with the other supported me as a wobbled on my knee's beside the toilet.**

**''Susannah, this is the third time this week. I think you should let me check you over.'' though still nausiated, I couldn't help but groan. Jesse had been the best in dealing with the kids when they were ill, but through her four pregnancies Jesse had revealed a certain over protectiveness - the suffocating type - he was the same when I was merely ill to a lesser extent.**

**But then my stomach rebelled again and I thought better of my decision and submitted to Jesse's examination. When he couldn't find anything in my throat, he moved to examine my waist area, his probing fingers, began to move more carefully.**

**''Well?'' I asked, impatiently. Jesse didn't reply, instead he went over to his briefcase and took something out.**

**''Here, try this.'' I looked at what he'd dropped into my hand. **

**A pregnancy test.**

**''Uh, Jesse. We always use protection. Ever since we..I uh fell pregnant with the twins.'' Oh god what if it was twins again! Jesse's expression didn't change, and I finally relented.**

**Ok, slightly weak coming from me I know, but as soon as I take it the sooner he could found out what was actually up with me.**

**So three minutes later, having just peed on the stick two minutes previously, here I am hyperventilating over the fact that it turned blue. Yeah, positive.**

**The funny thing being I had the same reaction the past four times I found this result. ''Jesse!'' I screamed.**

**Jesse did his usual thing - exempting the first time where Jesse had nearly died of shock himself, them appologised profously - which was wrap his arms around me and tell me that he loves me.**

**While I still love hearing those words, even now after being married for so long, they did nothing to console the fact that I was going to have my sixth child at fourty-three years of age.**

**''Oh god, how are the kids going to react?'' Jesse chuckled. ''Jesse, this isn't funny, we've got five already, how are we going to pay for all of them to go to collage? Or cars? Oh my God, we don't even have enough bedrooms!''**

**''Susannah,'' that's all he said and I shut up. ''We'll manage.'' And you know what? I belived him now just as much as I ever did, because Jesse is a man of his word.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Alanna POV_

**The Coffee Clutch was where everyone who was someone at the Mission hung out on school nights, so of course both me and Anna were there with our modest but trully great troupe of friends.**

**Even Allie and Alex hung out here, the only time they'd evrer been in the same room together without fighting. Whereas at school they just pretended that each other didn't exist. Our crowd weren't the popular ones, but we knew how to have a laugh that didn't involve getting drunk out of our heads and then throwing up in someone's pool.**

**And the clutch was always a laugh, it had been here for years, my mum even used to hang out here. My best-friend - because obviously I had one other than my twin - Lizzie was always really hyper and had a laugh that was infectious.**

**So when Edd snorted milk through his nose and choked on it, she let out a piercing shriek of laughter that set us all off. By the time someone had given Edd a mercy whack to the back so we could all recover, I noticed the arrival of the new girl I had seen in homeroom and a few of my classes, but I'd missed who she was because I was late on my first day.**

**She seemed really quiet at first but, then she'd ended up in the same 'popular' crowd as Edd. Upon seeing Edd's puce coloured face she'd looked rather dubious about sitting with them. To stall she went to the counter and ordered a drink. Being the nice person I was, as she walked by I offered her a seat with us.**

**She had very blue eyes and red hair that she wore mid-length and feathered. ''I'm Alanna, this is Lizzie, Anna, Micah, Jamie and Spencer.'' **

**''I'm Emma.'' she returned. She smiled, then with an amused gling in her eye said, ''So is Edd always so...colorful.'' that got a chuckle out of a few of them.**

**''Unfortunately yes, he's our cousin so we've seen him every shade of the rainbow.'' I joked.**

**''Your cousins? You don't look like it?'' Emma commented, surprised. Though her surprise wasn't new to me, plus we'd never look alike, we're only related by Grandma remarrying and my mom getting three step brothers. Ed was only one of many cousins.**

**''Fortunately.'' I joked. **

**That as nights out go was pretty cool, unfortunately Ed didn't choke again but someone had got a very nice photo that I'm sure Anna and me could find a use for one of our famous pranks. Right after we did a little payback on Ian, my ex for accidentily kissing Anna.**

**Anna would take the fall so that I wouldn't look silly for pulling a revenge prank on my ex. Also if it got around that any guy that fell foul of a de Silva girl would get pranked, we'd never get dates again. Except Allie, whom was a little bit too prissy to get involved in that sort of thing - often.**

**Anna and I arrived home before any of the others, where we found mom and dad curled up together on the couch, cuddling. Even tough they've been married nearly twenty years they are still very much in love. Oh they've had their ups and downs but they still reguarly walk around holding hands and being all lovey-dovey. And unlike many of the kids at school's parents they can stay in the same room as each other without arguing or ignoring each other.**

**''Hey, did you guys have fun?'' mom said. I'm not especially tuned in to when people are lying or acting suspiciously, but my mom is the easiest person ever to see straight through. An overbright smile that was hesitant in her eyes. Plus dad held her tighter.**

**Anna spoke first. ''So what's up?''**

**''Up? Nothing.'' mom replied, her voice going high. Sign three that she was jittery. Sadly Alex was the one to find out what was going on. Dad said it's because she and mom are so completely alike. I asked if that included mediation methods. Dad changed the subject.**

**Just as we were about to go upstairs, dad called, ''Girls?'' we looked back. ''Make sure your here for dinner tomorrow - no excuses.'' things just got odder. But dad was keeping mum.**

_Rashel POV_

**When I married my husband, even after years of declaring I would never marry, I knew that he was no angel. And there was the whole thing where he'd been in love with one of my best-friends before we'd met. But we were good together. Then we had kids - not in the plan either - but still okay.**

**Two of each. I was fine when my eldest, Rae decided to trapse around Europe, and when my youngest, Emma said she would follow in her steps. Mainly because I'd done the same thing and couldn't really blame them. Even Chris, a slight womaniser, but like I said his dad was no saint either. Tobias on the other hand only ever seemed to want to do one thing - avoid family.**

**Possibly not mentally healthy really but it was more his brother and me and Paul, he liked his sisters but he never told us anything. So you can imagine my surprise when he asked if I'd met Chris's latest girlfriend. **

**Only he didn't say latest, he said new.**

**Okay, he wasn't exactly talking about himself, but still, not normal. Chris wasn't there so that added to it - the oddness of it I mean - then Emma pipes up. ''I met her.''**

**''Oh,'' Paul said, looking amused. ''And who is the lucky girl?''**

**Emma just looked at Tobias expectantly. ''Um, Alex, Alexia de Silva.'' Instantly Paul's smile dropped.**

**Carefully he said, ''de Silva? And who are her parents?'' Tobias looked as if he knew exactly the effect his word had and would have. I had the suspicion that if I looked under the table I would've seen Emma kicking him.**

**Looking like he was swallowing a lemon Tobias replied. ''Jesse and Susannah,'' Tobias quickly finnished his food and asked to be excused, Emma about a millisecond behind him. You may wonder why those two names would have such an effect even on our kids.**

**The answer - simple. About twelve years ago, we'd been dealing with a particuarly violent ghost with an equally luny living counter-part and Paul had taken a big risk and it'd nearly resulted in the death of Jesse and Susannah's five year-old daughter, - yup you guessed it - Alexia.**

**Round about mid-night Chris rolled in. ''Hey ma.'' he said. Obviously drunk off his head, baring in mind he had school tomorrow. Call me a hypocrite but he shouldn't be drinking at his age, especially on a school night. **

**''Do not call me 'ma', Christopher.'' he focused his eyes a bit at that. ''Now, Alexia?'' he looked blank, and not the drunken kind either. ''Alexia de Silva. Chris you knew who she was and you...''**

**''Before you go off on one, may I just say in my defence that she obviously doesn't mind what happened in the past and we are both nearly adults and...''**

**''Oh my god! Please tell me that you two haven't slept together? That's all we need!' **

**''No. We haven't.'' bu he sounded more disappointed that as if he was trying to comsole me. I took a deep breath. Okay, time to act more like a parent than someone who's just had their body snatched or whatever.**

**''Okay look, I'm not going to tell you to not see her, but I expect you to think more on the whole thing.''**

**''I will ma'.'' he said in reply. Just for that I nearly doubled his punishment.**

**''Oh and you grounded until further notice, no arguments.'' and with what I felt was an air of authority I left the room before he could reply, or backchat, whichever would've come first.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

_Chris POV_

Somehow my mother knows about Alex, I'm not all that worried really, having flouted numerous groundings previously, however what does concern me is that I underestimated Tobias, which never happens. As far as I'm concerned he's a spineless coward who'd never stand up to me in any way, shape or form including ratting me out to our mother, therefore the fact that he has raises the question why?

He hasn't known Alex all that long so he's either severaly smitten or I missed something, either way he needs teaching a lesson. I chose to administer it in the form of my new aquaintance, Heather. Meanwhile I have decided to step up my plans, while I know for sure Alex is a shifter, according to Dr Slaski's texts I need three shifters minimum, not that I mind in the least, seducing two girls instead of one wouldn't just be fun, it would be a challenge - especially two sisters.

Unfortunately for me I have a younger sister as well as a brother both of whom seem to be interfering busy bodies. "I know what you're planning you know." Emma informed me from the doorway to my room. I had no idea how she'd come this far and not triggered on of my early warning alarms, hurriedly I shoved the old papers I was pouring over under my nearest pillow.

"Not heard of knocking?" I ask harshly, my normally cool and controlled façade dropped like a stone. She smiled innocently at me and flounced down onto my bed and tilted her head to the side, bird-like.

"Knocking? Um no, sorry not familiar with it. Anyways, I'm not going to tell, at least not yet, just as long you stop." I snorted derisively, she had to be kidding, as if I would stop the greatest endeavour of my life because my little sister threatened to tell on my.

Yeah right.

"Yeah sure. I'm sorry I was wrong." I looked remorseful, and she bought it – well maybe not but she did at least leave.

_Julien POV_

At night in Carmel to me there is no nicer or better place to be than the beach, there's no hustling and bustling tourists, no overwheling chatter just the moon, stars and gentle lapping of the waves. Not to mention it's totally romantic atmosphere, perfect for persuading my date tonight into a make-out session. Which by the way my I add was going brilliantly until that annoyance known as a cell phone – namely mine – went off.

Needless to say my date – called Chantelle, by the way – was not impressed by the interuption and even less pleased by the fact that I had no choice but to answer it as it was my parents. "Hello?" I spoke into it, supremely aware that this needed to be the shortest conversation I'd ever had with my parents in my entire life if I wanted to retain any hope of this night ending well.

"Julien, where are you?" it was my mum. Geez how am how supposed to blow off a pregnant women, especially when it my own pregnant mother.

"Out tonight remember?" I asked hoping but not believing that it would suffice, which of course it did not.

"Well we need you home right now, it's an emergency of the spectral kind." my mom ordered me.

Don't get me wrong usually I am the dutiful son and all that jazz but give me a break, hot girl, very willing. "Can't one of my you know four sisters handle it? For once? Please?" I practically whcisper the end of my sentence trying to maintain some appearance of being cool.

"Julien Dominic de Silva, if your not back here in twenty minutes I'm giving your car to Alex and your bedroom to Anna, capeesh!?!" I also hear Anna and Alex cheering me to disobey her in the background in the hope that she'll follow-through on her threats.

Sighing heavily I confirm I will be back then if not sooner and then hang-up. Chantelle, needless to say is not thrilled at my abrupt departure, and will tomorrow not be speaking to me, if my guess is correct.

Pulling up into the driveway I suddenly understand why my presence was so urgently required.

Authors Note: Okay so I'm back boys and girls, sorry for the rude and unannounced sabbatical it was entirely technological and I am very sorry, including about the short length of this update but it will be the first of many now that I once agains have web capabilities, lol. So please just review so I know I have readers still out there somewhere!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, so my plans for the evening had been to get changed and head with Alanna to the movies with our friends, no guys allowed. But apparently the universe had different ideas. We'd only just decided on appropriately cute outfits when the loudest crashing noise ever sounded from downstairs. In a normal house maybe we would've ignored it and carried on with our frivolity. But in a house full of mediators, generally loud noises and things crashing is like Red Alert on a Star Trek ship.

Alex charged down the stairs ahead of us, her apparently hastily thrown on sweats and wet hair showing she'd just gotten out of the shower. We reached the living room in double time to the tune of another and slightly louder crash.

The living room was a real bomb site; I'm talking Dresden and London post-war in one. The last crash appeared to have been the wide, flat LCD TV that was also our dad's pride and joy going for a little trip in the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. Amongst the rubble mom was hunched over a prone form that turned out to be dad. Allie was beside them, a bleeding cut above her eye and terror in her eyes themselves.

The cause of all the mayhem quickly turned out to be another jumped-up toady of a ghost. She was also doing a very convincing fog horn impression. "...and what makes your husband more important than me? Why did he deserve a second chance over me!" her little rant seemed directed at our mom, who looked torn between anger and fear.

Frozen, I watched as Alex unhesitant, jumped into the fray. "Hey bitch, miss me?" she demanded, loudly. The ghost spun and her face instantly told us that yeah, she definitely knew Alex. I also assumed that Alex was banking on the current situation to distract mom from the foul language she'd just used.

"Didn't I already shift your backside out of here?" she added. It me a moment to realise she was also trying to distract the clearly vengeful and probably unhinged ghost from out parents, Allie less so.

"It figures that Suze Simon's daughter is as big a slut as her mother!" the ghost spat back. Now I might just mention here that when Allie referred to Alex's Extreme Mediation Methods, she really wasn't kidding. One of her favourite tactics is to wind the ghost up so much they start making mistakes. Of course that occasionally resulted in just a severely pissed off and powerful ghost with her name at the top of their hit list.

I smirked, despite herself. For once those methods were probably exactly what was required! "Oh really, Heather? And you aren't some dead, prom queen wannabe, trying to recapture some non-existent former glory?" Alex prodded further.

Heather? So this was the ghost so pathetic she haunted her old school for Christ's sake. I looked at my twin, sharing our, do we interfere look. Alanna nodded towards mom and dad with the slightest incline of her head.

The ghost, Heather, seemed to hit boiling point at the last insult. "You stupid..." but rage choked her words so instead, eyeballs rolling until they were white all round, Heather screamed. The sound was unearthly and just very, very loud! Various objects began to levitate and hover around the room. I reached mom, dad and Allie with Alanna just behind me.

I let a breath out, I didn't know I was holding until I saw dad's chest rising and falling. "What do we do?" Allie whispered and for the first time in my life we saw our mom hesitate. Our kick-ass, hard as nails, mediating god, mom hesitated when faced with a ghost.

Alex suddenly caught our attention again: she had gotten close to the ghost and dealt one hell of a punch. If the ghost felt it she didn't react and Alex went tumbling due to the force of her swing. That was the last thing I saw for a moment.

When my eyes finally opened again I realised that I'd been hit by one of the now many things that mother chucker of a ghost was sending on a spin cycle. My ire lasted all of a moment until I realised the ground below my feet was beginning to tremble too. "Shit!" I heard to my left.

Alanna threw herself to the floor to avoid the spinning coffee table and I wasn't far behind her. It really is times like these I wish my parents had maybe not passed on the mediator gene. As we picked ourselves up from the now dust covered carpet. "I definitely think it's time for Alex to do something 'Alex-esk'." Alanna commented breathlessly.

Silently I agreed of course but before I could say as much my sister predictably demonstrated the family insanity which fortunately missed Alanna and me. Yet somehow we ended up with a totally messed up social life thanks to the dearly departed and doing good things for others is so completely unhelpful in the guy department.

It was beyond me how Alex managed it: not looking like a freak at school, dating hot guys, having a job and being an admittedly awesome mediator, even if she ended up in it up to her eyeballs every so often. And if we lived through this I decided I would snitch on her for her current boyfriend, even though I so should.

Grabbing a nice fistful of the pretty blonde ghost's hair Alex looked unsure for a moment before closing her eyes. One moment she was there then she kind of looked like a blurry TV picture before she was gone completely.

Alanna and I traded an excited look at seeing the mysterious shifting power is action. Mom, predictably turned pale just before all of our levitating furniture decided to reacquaint itself with the law of gravity and return earth with quite a thump. The vibrations seemed to rouse dad who sat bolt upright with a start.

"Suzannah!" he gasped, looking frantically at mom. God those two were still like love-sick teenagers even now. Maybe it was because they had so a hard time getting it together or whatever but geez, the kids should not have to witness to it every stinking day!

But his immediate disregard for his own injuries in favour of fussing over mom was a new level even for him. "Suzannah, are you okay? Did she get you?" he demanded, leading mom to the couch and lightly checking her over for injuries. Mom pulled a face: she didn't mind dad fussing over her per say but not when it crossed the line from fussing to smothering.

"I will be fine when you don't throw yourself in front of huge flying objects!" she exploded. She wrung her hands together. "And what about Alex, maybe I should..." dad cut her off at that. They'd had this debate about his chivalrous nature far too often to remember and neither of them had let it go.

"You can't." He said sternly and gave her what looked suspiciously like a pointed look. Mom seemed like she might argue and then didn't! Believe me when I say that is unheard of. We all know where Alex got being stubborn and argumentative from and let's just say it isn't dad.

"But Alex..." Maybe I should clarify: mom and dad had banned us all from shifting but it dire emergencies she had still done it herself. She shook her head then looked. Somehow despite the carnage the room was still intact mostly and so to was mom's phone. She was on it to Julian faster than the rash Allie got when she had an allergic reaction to nylon when she was five.

Clearly Julian was too caught up on whatever date he was on tonight to notice how stressed mom sounded. So when she shouted at him down the phone I could stop a smirk. Dad had started pacing by the time Julian came hurrying in.

Julian stopped dead in his tracks, taking in the room of destruction, formerly known as our living room. "What...?"

"Just a rampaging ghost that doesn't know how to stay exorcised." A voice explained that wasn't there a moment ago: Alex! She waltzed over to the small couch and flopped down.

"So Alex is responsible for the mess then?" Julian asked. Ignoring Alex's indignant, 'Hey!', Dad replied.

"Actually it is your sister we have to thank for getting rid of her," he thought about it for a moment then added, "Again." Well no really? Yeah, like we hadn't all figured out that these recent spectral occurrences where twenty-thousand miles outside of ordinary.

Typically Alex was the first one in there to speak and as usual I understood about nothing of what she said. "So what did our dear Heather mean about someone expecting?" she asked, smiling sweetly. I think the rest of us twigged only when dad wrapped his arms around mom protectively.

Oh yeah, mom was up the duff – again.


End file.
